omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chakravartin
|-|Chakravartin= |-|Golden Mantra= |-|Creator= Character Synopsis Chakravartin is the mysterious ruler of Naraka and the God of Mantra in the Asura's Wrath Universe. He accompanied Asura after his fall, which was later revealed to be his plan for choosing an ideal ruler for Gaia. Chakravartin is the true antagonist of Asura's Wrath. Earlier in the story, Chakravartin appears as a spider-like entity made of gold plating and small thin legs. After possessing Mithra he becomes capable of using the full extent of his powers Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: 'Asura's Wrath '''Name: '''Chakravartin, The Golden Spider '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''As old as The Universe '''Classification: '''Embodiment of The Wheel of Life, God of Mantra, Ruler of Naraka, Creator God '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artist, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Mainly attacks using energy in the form of blast attacks. This further extends to creating constructs made of energy), Reality Warping (Has displayed the power to change whatever area he's present in, such as what he did with Space and his Pocket Reality), Time Manipulation (In his battle with Asura, he stopped time on many occainsions), Elasticity, Illusion Creation (Can create false versions of himself, which tricks the opponet), Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Existence Erasure (Attempted to remove Asura from existence. Is shown erasing the his pocket reality and reducing it to a white void), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains his own pocket dimension outside of The Universe), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size to dwarf that of entire galaxies), Soul Manipulation (Created Mantra, a source of power derives from the souls of the living), Barrier Creation (Able to create barriers that protect him from incoming attacks), Abstract Existence (Stated to be the embodiment of The Wheel of Life), Void Manipulation (Created spears made out of nonexistence), Life & Death Manipulation (Embodies the cycle of Life and Death, as such, should possess control over it's endless cycle), Spatial Manipulation (Created an endless realm), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Stated to have created The Universe in the distant past , a term used to describes universesbased on previous contexts . Capable of destroying the entire universe and recreating it anew , something he's done many several times in the past. Stated to hold everything in his hand, referencing The Buddha, whom Chakravartin was based on. Is the embodiment of The Cycle of Life and Death across The Universe. Can easily shatter dimensions with his normal attacks) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can trade blows with Asura, who crossed the distance between Gaea and the center of the Milky Way Galaxy in minutes, for which the distance is 26,000 light years. Casually throws lasers in his golden form that travel thousands of light years. Can become the size of Galaxies, which also would make him this fast via sheer speed) 'Lifting Ability: Multi-Galatic Class '(His golden form which is so big it dwarfs galaxies and The Milky Way) 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Has destroyed the universe on many occainsions in the past. Holds everything in his hand, likely including The Universe, of which he created in the past) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(In his creator form, he blocked with one finger then later one-shoted Mantra Asura. Lived through the destruction of The Universe, which he caused many times in the past) 'Stamina: 'Very high (Capable of taking several brutal beatings from Asura, only tiring at the final stretch of their fight) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range with Martial Arts. Multi-Galactic with Golden Form. Universal with Reality Warping and Creation 'Intelligence: '''Very wise. Orchestrated the events of Asura’s Wrath, from planting the Gohma in Gaea to setting off the war between them and the Demigods, to find an heir. Tricked Asura as being a sort of friendly, albeit annoying, creature whenever Asura is in Naraka. '''Weaknesses: '''Often limits himself to test his opponets, which can lead to him getting angry. Arrogant of his abilities Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Staffs '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mantra Control: '''A source of energy produced by emotions, made either from the souls of mortals or from prayer. Chakravartin, the only 'true' god known to have existed, was the one who gave Mantra and the ability to manipulate it to a portion of the human race. Mantra, in its full form, is composed of eight "pure" mantras, those being Wrath, Pride, Greed, Lust, Vanity, Violence, Melancholy, and Sloth. In its natural form, it resembles vibrations similar to those emitted by sound waves and possesses very little power on its own. '''Extra Info:' *All forms of Chakravartin are the same level of power. His "forms" are just him changing shapes to suit his himself whilst fighting Asura Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Religious Figures Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Wise Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Life Users Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasers Category:Elastic Users Category:Illusionist Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Capcom Category:Tier 2